Jet lag, also known as jet fatigue and time zone change syndrome, generally results from disruption of circadian rhythms in the human body. It is a temporary condition characterized by various psychological and physiological effects on the human body that occur following long flights through several time zones. It mostly occurs in people traveling east to west or west to east, and less often in those traveling within a single time zone or to a neighboring time zone, such as when one travels north or south. Jet lag affects people of all ages, and although it varies widely from person to person, it tends to become more severe in older travelers.
Jet lag symptoms include but are not limited to, fatigue, insomnia, anxiety, constipation, diarrhea, confusion, dehydration, headache, irritability, nausea, sweating, coordination and circulation problems (including deep vein thrombosis), and even short-term memory loss. Dehydration, which is exacerbated by the lack of humidity in aircraft cabins and by passengers' limited access to water and other liquids, can cause headaches, dry skin and nasal irritation and make travelers more susceptible to any colds, coughs, sore throats and flu that other travelers in the aircraft may have. Some individuals report additional symptoms, such as heartbeat irregularities and an increased susceptibility to illness.
Jet lag symptoms do not always appear immediately. For some travelers, it may be two or three days before any symptoms are noted. Like many sleep disorders, jet lag is not in itself a specific disease or condition; it is a symptom or set of symptoms. It is not characterized as a single disease and there is no known “cure”.
Given the prevalence of air travel, jet lag is a significant problem resulting in loss of productivity. It can be a very significant factor for business travelers, athletes, military personnel and recreational travelers (see, WO 2007/095605). Indeed, in one 1994 survey of New Zealand-based international flight attendants, 96% of respondents said they suffered from jet lag despite being accustomed to long haul travel, with 90% suffering from tiredness after arrival, 94% experiencing loss of energy and motivation, and 93% reporting broken sleep after arrival (Winget, C. M., et al. “Review of Human Psychological & Performance Changes Associated with Desynchronosis of Bio Rhythms”, Av Space & Env Med 1984; 55: 1085-96.). Another survey reported that that the principal symptoms of jet lag are sleepiness and fatigue during the day (suffered by 90%) and inability to sleep at night (suffered by 78%), with 45% of surveyed travelers reporting they were bothered severely.
Most travelers experiencing jet lag do not seek or require treatment. Nonetheless, some medications are used to relieve jet lag symptoms, including (1) nonbenzodiazepines such as zolpidem (Ambien™), eszopiclone (Lunesta™), and zaleplon (Sonata™); and (2) benzodiazepines such as triazolam (Halcion™). These medications may help travelers sleep during their flight—and for several nights afterward. Side effects are uncommon but may include nausea, vomiting, amnesia, sleepwalking, confusion and morning sleepiness. Although these medications appear to help sleep duration and quality, they may not diminish daytime symptoms of jet lag (MayoClinic.com. 2008, “Jet Lag Disorder”, © 1998-2009 Mayo Foundation for Medical Education and Research, Jul. 11, 2008.).
There are numerous jet lag remedies such as melatonin which is a synthetic hormone available in pills or patches (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,963 and WO 95/05819). While melatonin is a popular jet lag remedy, a standard dosage of this dietary supplement is not established and ranges from 0.05 to 5 mg taken, and may have adverse effects including hangover drowsiness, headache, and transient depression” (Merck Manual Professional, Merck Manuals Online Medical Library “Melatonin: Dietary Supplements” Last revision: November 2005). Side effects have been reported and melatonin is banned for over-the-counter use in Canada, Great Britain, and other European countries.
Other jet lag remedies include hormone therapy such as galanthamine (see U.S. Publication No. 005585375A), pheromone therapy (see WO2007/095605A2), electrical brain stimulation (see U.S. Publication No. 2005/0177192), hand held light therapy, (see U.S. Publication No. 2006/0009822), contact lenses (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,190), eye masks (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,609), watches (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,296), as well as garments (see U.S. Publication No. US2005/0002178), computer systems (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,985) and magnetic mats (see U.S. Publication No. 2005/0251038).
Airborne® is a dietary supplement using a proprietary combination of 17 vitamins, minerals and herbs. Airborne® literature asserts that the key ingredients have been shown to help support an individual's immune system as shown in scientific studies and medical journals. This dietary supplement is available in pill, lozenge and powder forms. A container of water, or a water-based delivery medium in which to take the product in or with, is not provided with this product.
Another jet lag product is currently marketed under the name No-Jet-Lag® in chewable 340 mg tablets and is described as containing five homeopathic remedies. It is suggested that tablets be taken two hours before each flight, every two hours during a flight, and two hours after landing. A container of water or a water-based delivery medium in which to take the product in or with, is not provided with this product.
While there is a possibility that ingesting certain vitamins and minerals as part of a daily regimen, or in advance of, or during a flight, may be of some inherent benefit, jet lag symptoms may be exacerbated due to increased dehydration. Moreover, if one considers dissolving certain vitamins and minerals in water to offset such dehydration issues, the resulting solution may not be sufficiently appetizing for complete consumption due to characteristics imparted by such vitamins and minerals. For example, vitamins A and E can create a ring on a bottle and/or an oily film on the beverage, vitamin B1 can taste metallic, vitamin B2 can turn a solution yellow, vitamin C can cause browning and other color changes, zinc and iron can impart a metallic taste, and calcium can cause clouding, solubility and pH issues.
Thus, there remains a need for a remedy for minimizing or preventing jet lag symptoms.